Noche de chicas
by QuieroValeCuatro
Summary: Mary Margaret quiere hacer las paces con Regina y la invita a salir con ella y sus amigas.


Otro sábado mas, Regina se encontraba sola en su casa. Henry se había quedado a dormir en la casa de algún amigo. La alcaldesa bebió un sorbo de vino y estiró las manos hacia la chimenea para calentarselas. Ya era tarde en la noche, por eso sera que se sorprendió tanto al oír que llamaban a la puerta. Sin embargo no abrió de inmediato, tal vez era algún niño molestando, pero cuando siguieron golpeando decidió ir a abrir. Y se encontró nada mas ni nada menos que con Mary Margaret de pie en su puerta.

-Buenas noches, Alcaldesa. Disculpe que la moleste.- Ella saludó de lo mas cortes.

-¿A que debo se grata visita Srta. Blanchard?- Preguntó la funcionaria con la voz rebosante de cinismo.

-Se que nunca hemos tenido buena relación...- Regina miró con extrañeza a la maestra, intrigada por lo que iba a decir -Pero... quisiera... estaba pensando que...-

-¡¿Que qué señorita Blanchard?! ¡¿Que qué!?- Ni a Alcaldesa no era una mujer de lo mas paciente, ni esas eran horas de recibir visitas, ni esa era una de las mas agradables visitas que ella podría haber recibido.

Un poco acobardada por la brusquedad de Regina, Mary Margaret por fin concluyó -...hacer las paces.-

La expresión de la Alcaldesa cambio por completo. Totalmente sorprendida levantó una ceja y la miró fijamente -¿Hacer... las paces? ¿Que bicho te picó?-

-Por favor no empecemos mal otra vez. Solo intentemos, por esta vez! Sin tantas discusiones previas. Emma, Ruby, Ashley y yo hemos planeado una salida de chicas. Por favor acepte mi invitación y venga con nosotras.- Mary Margaret habló los mas rápido que pudo para evitar que Regina le objetara su idea a mitad de camino y finalmente se rehusara sin dejarla terminar.

-Mmmm... No creo que sea buena idea. Ademas no creo que a sus amigas les agrade mucho mi presencia. Le agradezco la invitación, Srta Blanchard, pero no.- La dueña de casa estuvo a punto de dar por terminada la charla, cerrando la puerta pero Mary Margaret alcanzó a detenerla con el pie y por el delgado espacio que quedaba Mary Margaret insistió -No se preocupe todas estamos de acuerdo. Vamos Alcaldesa no sea aguafiestas- Y con su mejor cara de perrito mojado imploró -¡Por favor!-.

* * *

-No se, realmente no se porque accedí- Sentada en el asiento del acompañante del auto de Mary Margaret, Regina comenzaba a dudar de la decisión que había tomado.

- ¡Oh Vamos! ¡ Confíe en mi, va a ser divertido!- La maestra, sonriendo contenta de su triunfo, trataba de animar a Regina.

- De acuerdo pero si vamos a hacer esto, dos cosas. La primera, no nos tratemos de usted, por hoy, y la segunda, ¡Deja de llamarme Alcaldesa!-

* * *

Mary Margaret se estacionó en la entrada de un boliche y buscó con la mirada entre la gente de la estrada hasta que divisó a una rubia y una morocha, altas, de pie a un costado de la puerta.

- Ruby! Ashley!- Mary Margaret, seguida por Regina se acercó a las muchachas y las saludó.

-Buenas Noches Alcaldesa- Ruby saludó a la funcionaria, bastante sorprendida de que Mary Margaret hubiera logrado traerla. -¿Como le va esta noche?- Ashley acopló su saludo.

-Como le dije a ella- Regina explicó señalando a Mary Margaret - Por hoy, nada de Alcaldesa, nada de usted-

-¿Y Emma?- Al notar la ausencia de la rubia, Mary Margaret miro a su alrededor en su búsqueda.

-Me llamó recien- Explicó Ruby -Va a venir mas tarde, dijo que la esperemos adentro-

-Bueno, entonces entremos- Mary sugirió con entusiasmo, y las cuatro mujeres ingresaron en el local. Adentro, adoptaron cuatro lugares en la barra. Las dos mas jóvenes pidieron un par de tragos y comenzaron a charlar animadamente, mientras que un silencio incómodo se instalo entre Regina y Mary Margaret. Finalmente, esta última decidió pedir una cerveza y cortésmente consultó -Alc... digo Regina, ¿Que vas a querer?-

-Lo mismo- El barman puso sobre la barra dos botella y dos vasos y ambas mujeres acabaron con sus bebidas antes de cruzar alguna palabra. Entonces se pidieron otra ronda.

Con el correr de las botellas se fue suavizando la atmósfera y comenzando una charla, y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, ya iban por la sexta cerveza cada una. A ese punto las dos mujeres ya comenzaban a reírse de tonterías, y la pronunciación de algunas letras, como la "r", comenzaba a dificultarseles. Por supuesto, esto no evitó que siguieran bebiendo, empezando ahora por los tragos mas fuertes.

Emma estacionó su auto en frente del bar donde había pactado encontrarse con sus amigas y se bajó. Desde afuera se oía la música fuerte. La rubia se preguntaba intrigada si Regina habría aceptado o no la propuesta de Mary Margaret. Al entrar al lugar las primeras que localizó fueron Ruby, que charlaba con un muchacho, y Ashley a su lado.

-¡Chicas!- Emma saludó a las jovencitas. - ¿Y Mary Margaret? ¿No vino?-

- Si, por supuesto. Esta por ahí con Regina. ¡¿Puedes creer que vino?!- Ashley comentó al ver la cara de estupefacción de la rubia.

-Mira, están ahí.- Ruby señalo al par de chicas sentadas en la barra un poco mas lejos de donde ellas estaban y las tres se acercaron. Para la admiración de sus tres amigas, el par reía y charlaba de los mas animado.

-¡Emma! ¡Llegaste!- Mary Margaret saludó efusivamente a la comisario.

-Señorita Swan, enhorabuena que nos acompaña!- El contento de Regina con su presencia dejó a Emma pasmada. Además, podía notar las voces de ambas mujeres un tanto extraña.

Al ver las botellas sobre la barra y los tragos en las manos de ambas, Ashley soltó una carcajada y poniendo las manos en los hombros de Regina y Mary Margaret comentó divertida - Parece que aquí hay un par que se pasó de copas-.

Al notar la cantidad de botellas, Emma miró con los ojos ampliamente abiertos a su compañera de departamento y con un tono de reproche mezclado con sorpresa le dijo -¡¿En serio te tomaste todo eso?! Me extraña de ti, mira el estado en el que estas!-

-¡¿Que tiene de malo el estado en el que estoy?!- Mary Margaret contestó en un tono excesivamente fuerte, que hizo que algunas personas se dieran vuelta -Soy feliz ¿Que hay de malo en eso? Vamos se buena amiga y tomate otro Vodka conmigo- Levantaba el vaso vacío mientras se tambaleaba sobre la banqueta en la que estaba sentada.

-¡Si señorita Swan, no sea mala!- Agregó Regina. Ashley y Ruby estaban tentadas. Jamás se habrían imaginado a la Alcaldesa en ese estado y la situación, lejos de preocuparles como a Emma, les divertía. - Justo estábamos hablando de lo buena persona que era ¡Todo el mundo debería saberlo! Es mas, todo el mundo va a saberlo.-

-Si, si, seguro han de enterarse.- La comisario le siguió el juego a la morena sin darle mayor importancia y otra vez se avocó a Mary Margaret.

Mientras tanto, con un cierto grado de dificultad, la Alcaldesa se puso de pie y se aclaró la voz. -Ejem, me gustaría decir unas palabras. Esta mujer...- Regina puso su mano en el hombro de Emma -Esta mujer y yo, tenemos un hijo- La gente que estaba a su alrededor se volteó para mirar a las dos mujeres y Emma tratando de detener a la morena la tomó por el brazo - Bueno Alcaldesa, demasiada información que se presta a confunsión, suficiente-. Sin embargo Regina se soltó del agarre de Emma - No, no ¡Dejame terminar!- y continuó con su discurso. -Quiero decirles a todos que, que ella es una excelente madre, y la quiero mucho-. Entonces se echó torpemente al cuello de Emma, que por poco no perdió el equilibrio, y mientras la rubia se esforzaba porque ambas no cayeran al suelo pidió a viva voz -¡Un Brindis por la Srta. Swan!- Y los presentes, entre risas ante la cómica escena levantaron sus copas. Emma, con la cara roja de vergüenza, arrastró a Regina hasta la barra y la sentó sobre una banqueta -¡¿Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?-

-¡Ahhh! ¡Estan teniendo su primera pelea de pareja!- Ruby se retorcía de la risa ante la cara de rabia y vergüenza de Emma.

-¡Pero si habló muy bien de ti!- Ashley, tan divertida como su amiga, se burló.

-¡Ustedes dos ca... ¿Y Mary Margaret?- Emma palideció al notar la falta de su amiga y todas comenzaron a mirar alrededor en su búsqueda. -¡Les dije que la vigilaran! Por Dios a donde se habrá metido.- Emma se agarraba la cabeza en desesperación. -Ashley quedate aquí con Regina. ¡Y alejada de cualquier bebida! ¡Y tu... - Dijo señalando a Ruby -...me vas a ayudar a buscarla!- Y casi la empujo entre la multitud antes de perderse en la misma, pero en dirección opuesta.

-¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas?- Emma se lamentaba mientras se deslizaba agilmente entre la gente que bailaba y charlaba en la pista.

Mientras tanto Ruby buscaba por el lado de la pista que le había tocado, los baños y las escaleras, hasta que finalmente chocó con Emma -¿La encontraste?-

-No. Ya busqué hasta en los baños pero no la vi-. Emma en el fondo se alegró de que no hubiera estado allí, posiblemente vomitando todo lo que se había tomado. Pero, ¡¿A donde carajo estaba?! La rubia estaba acabando de hacerse esa pregunta cuando divisó a Mary Margaret en la lejanía junto a un grupo de muchachos-

-¡Fondo! ¡Fondo! ¡Fondo!- La barra de muchachos sentados en ronda alentaban a Mary Margaret mientras se bajaba de un solo trago un vaso de vodka.

-¡Uhu!- La mujer celebraba eufórica su "logro", festejada por la banda que la rodeaba. -¡Otra vez! ¿Que tal una apuesta? Tu y yo, dos botellas de cerveza. ¡Hasta el fondo! ¡Quien pierde paga!- La maestra señaló a uno de los muchachos de la ronda, que divertido, aceptó el desafío.

Emma vio a Mary Margaret beberse la botella completa sin respirar, temiendo que se ahogase con ella. Pero gracias a Dios ese no fue el caso. Mary Margaret bajó la botella ya vacía antes que el otro muchacho y la levantó en el aire festejando victoria, justo antes de que su amiga rubia la agarrara del brazo.

-Listo señores, el espectáculo acabó- Y bajando la voz regañó a su compañera de departamento -¡¿Mary Margaret que haces?! ¿¡Que te dije de-

-¡Que me importa que me dijiste!- Mary Margaret la interrumpió y señalándola, o intentándolo, con el dedo le dijo -Ya estoy grande para que me andes cuidando y este es un país libre! ¡Viva la revolución!- Y terminó su frase ya siendo arrastrada lejos por Emma y Ruby, y aunque siguió quejándose y despotricando contra la rubia, a duras penas podía caminar, así que menos iba a poder luchar contra esta.

Por fin se reunieron con Regina y Ashley, y esta ultima al verlas llegar exclamó -¡Dios cuanto tardaron! ¿A donde estaba Mary Margaret?-

-Me estaba divirtiendo con unos amigos... hasta que Emma llegó- La aludida contó, mirando molesta a la rubia.

Entonces el cantinero llamó la atención de Emma -Oye rubia, ¿El volswagen amarillo es tuyo? Porque los vecinos del frente se están quejando, lo dejaste frente a su cochera-. Ese segundo de distracción bastó para que Mary Margaret se le desapareciera otra vez, y ahora con Regina. -¡Vigilar! ¿¡Que parte de vigilar no entienden?!- Emma estaba a punto de matar a Ashley y Ruby cuando oyó un anuncio por el altavoz del bar que la hizo palidecer.

¡HOY TENDREMOS UNA EXCEPCIONAL NOCHE KARAOKE! Y PARA EMPEZAR ACABAN DE SUBIR DOS CHICAS MUY HERMOSAS, QUE PARECEN ESTAR MUY ANIMADAS ESTA NOCHE, Y NOS VAN A CANTAR "THAT'S NOY MY NAME"!

-No me digas que son ellas...- Emma se dio vuelta y con pánico comprobó que se trataba de Regina y Mary Margaret. - Hagan al menos algo bien por mi esta noche y procuren que se bajen de ese escenario- Emma les ordenó a Ashley y Ruby -Yo voy a correr mi auto antes de que se lo lleve una grúa porque es lo único que me falta en esta noche- Y furiosa salió refunfuñando, mientras se sacaba las llaves del bolsillo de su chaqueta roja.

Emma regresó al bar, insultando su suerte tal como se había ido, y no pudo creer lo que veía. -Imposible. Tiene que ser imposible.- Arriba del escenario, de lo más divertidas, seguían Regina y Mary, ahora cantando Wannabe de las Spice Girls, acompañadas nada mas ni nada menos que por Ashley y Ruby. Emma se cubrió el rostro con las manos y, ya totalmente cansada y resignada se sentó en la barra -Deme el vaso mas grande de lo mas fuerte que tenga-. Y allí se quedó sentada oyendo a sus amigas cantar un sin número de canciones de los estilos mas variados, hasta que se cansaron y decidieron cederle el lugar a alguien mas.

-Ya estoy cansada- Comentó Mary Margaret bostezando y estirando los brazos.

-Si yo también. ¿Nos vamos?- Propuso Ashley mientras tomaba su bolso de una banqueta.

-Por favor- El ruego de Emma, apoyada sobre la barra, denotaba su agotamiento. La rubia se levantó y las cinco salieron a la puerta del lugar para descubrir que llovía. -Genial- Emma dijo sarcásticamente mientras se acercaba a las dos mujeres que le habían hecho la noche de cuadritos -Ustedes vienen conmigo- Y le sacó las llaves de su auto a Mary Margaret -Ashley te va a llevar el auto-.

Regina se rió -¿Y tu crees que vamos a ir contigo?-

-¡Ni sueñen que van a manejar! Lo menos que puede pasar si usted y Mary Margaret se suben a un auto es que terminen dentro de un barranco, una casa, el bosque o dadas vuelta-

-¿Y quién te dijo que vamos a conducir? ¿Mary Margaret?- Regina se reía ahora mas fuerte y de la misma manera, Mary Margaret dijo -¿Conducir? ¿Yo? ¡Por favor!- Y pasando su brazo por encima de los hombros de Regina comenzó a caminar -Puedes hacer los que quieras con el auto. ¡Nosotras nos vamos! ¡Adiooooos!-

Y el grupito de amigas se quedo en la puerta del local, viendo a Regina y Mary Margaret, sosteniéndose la una a la otra como podían, zigzagueando tambaleantes de un lado al otro de la vereda, y a veces tropezándose con alguna que otra cosa en el camino, irse bajo la llovizna, mientras cantaban una canción de Frank Sinatra.

I'm singing in the rain. Just singing in the rain. What a glorious feeling, and I'm happy again...


End file.
